CHAIN
by lovesremnant
Summary: on hold.
1. prelude

**CHAIN**

_prelude_, one year ago.

"Hey, pretty lady, why don'cha c'mon over here." The speaker had obviously intended for it to sound attractive, exaggerating any deepness that his voice may have had. It had the opposite effect on Elise, who immediately began walking briskly in the opposite direction, to the left. _Why did I stay so late at Rachel's? Now I have to walk in this darkness._ It was only 4:00 PM, but the sun had long since vanished behind the mountains – lack of daylight in the winter was just one of those things about living in Alaska.

"Yeah, girlie, don'tchu want a little fun?" Another voice drawled, this time from the left. _Shit._ A figure stepped out in front of her, a scraggly man who had to be at least thirty years old, but the grime and dirt aged him considerably, so he looked more like forty.

"No thanks." She said firmly, taking a slow step back, and then another. _Why did I decide not to buy fricking pepper spray?_ She had chosen not to because it would cost her as much as lunch would, and she had been ravenous at the time. Now, however, she was sure she could have skipped that particular meal.

"Aww, c'mon now, don't be such a tease." The playful voice was a startling contrast to the malicious glint in the second man, a much beefier, albeit shorter, one. Suddenly, they both lunged for her at the same time, and all she could think was that they were going to... _Oh my god, they are going to rape me! No, no, no, no!! I am not going to be on Channel 2 as the latest victim, damn it! No! _

"No!" She cried out, her eyes burning with tears, blurring her vision most inconveniently.

One of them managed to grab her arm as she tried to leap away. Anger pooled within her like pure, molten heat, and she felt horribly jittery for a second. As the stocky man went to pin her against the wall of a nearby building, throwing his weight against her much lighter frame, her mind went completely blank. She was blind for a split-second, squeezing her eyes shut, a split-second that felt more like an eternity. She was ripped out of the trance as the cold brick of the wall behind her was unforgiving as her head slammed back, her spine flattened against it as the first man began to advance on her. She opened her eyes, seeing in perfect clarity for the briefest of instants, looking at her attackers with such hatred that they hesitated.

Then, with an inhuman snarl, she exploded right out of her own skin.


	2. chapter one

**CHAIN**

_chapter one_

"That will be $12.19, sir." Elise Segur said, looking at the elderly man, wishing he would move even the tiniest bit faster. Her shift had ended two minutes ago, and this was the last one in the line at her register. Her impatience only seemed to make things go even slower.

"Okay..." He said quietly, fishing through his pockets. Finally, he pulled out a 20-dollar-bill, and handed it to her. She took it, careful not to yank too hard for she had to be gentle at all times, and smoothed out the crinkles.

"Out of twenty, gotcha." She said, sticking it in the appropriate slot. "$7.81 is your change, sir. Have a nice day!" She chirped after handing him the appropriate bills and coins, before setting the 'This Register is Closed, Sorry!' sign on the conveyor belt. She breezed to the back room, punched out, and walked out the door, grateful beyond belief that the day was over.

She started the sedan she had bought a few weeks before – an old junker that only cost her a little under 1,000 – and pulled out of the parking lot. She eyed the dated upholstery with disdain for a moment while waiting for a pause in traffic. This certainly wasn't the car of her dreams, but at least it was still running. Finally, she was able out onto the road. Her tires squealed a bit in protest as the back end slid a bit to the side, threatening to go out of control. She added 'Studded tires' to her mental needed-to-buy-yesterday list. A car behind her honked loudly, as she was now in their way. She carefully pulled forward, not wanting to take any risks, and gradually picked up speed in the direction of home. The last thing she needed was to damage the heavily-dented car any further – who knew how much more it could take.

* * *

Elise parked her car, and pulled the key from the ignition. She checked and double-checked that all of the doors were locked, then stepped out. The icy air stung her lungs as she inhaled deeply, as she surveyed the parking lot of the apartment complex she lived in. It had snowed a bit over the day, and her tennis shoes were damp from standing in ankle-deep snow. The parking lot was mostly empty, save for a few vehicles that had been abandoned or hadn't been used in weeks, judging by the amount of snow that was plastered over them.

She froze in mid-step, as a new smell wafting towards her in the chilly winter air. It was so... _sweet. _Overwhelmingly so. She had to fight the urge to sneeze, her nose was tickling most uncomfortably with each breath. _What the hell? _She hadn't smelled anything like it before in her life. Trying to shrug it off, she walked stiffly forward.

"Hello." A cool voice sounded to her right, and she tensed, whirling to face whoever it was who had spoken. How had this person been able to startle her like that? She knew for a fact her hearing and eyesight was superior to others, and she had just looked around.

Her gaze landed on the person, seeing what had to be the palest man she had ever seen. She felt even colder just _looking_ at him – but she barely noticed that part, for she felt an overwhelming and irrational anger rising in her. She hadn't ever felt anything like it, not since... Well, no need to dig up the past, right? She took a calming breath, gathering her composure tightly around herself, and gave the slightest of nods in response. This was a total stranger, she didn't know him. _I have no reason to feel... hatred towards a complete stranger. I don't know him. I won't know him. End of story. Ugh, I just need to go sleep, maybe. Hell, maybe I'll try meditating again._

When it came to other people, she had learned not to converse, she couldn't chance them learning too much about her. Trust no one – that way no one could betray you. Normally she wouldn't have even looked for more than a split-second, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the man before her. His skin truly reminded her of stone, like the skin of a dead body: impossibly hard and cold. Dark circles were smeared underneath his – _What the hell?! Red eyes?_ Alarm coursed through her, and she immediately felt _wrong._ The air reeked of _wrong,_ if any smell could be linked to the word 'wrong' it was the sweetness that emanated from the statuesque man to her right.

Something just felt off about the situation, and Elise hesitated for a second, wracking her brain, trying to figure out the best way to proceed. The hesitation would cost her.

Suddenly, she was thrown to the ground, her arm cracking against the iced-over sidewalk. She hissed through clenched teeth, rolling away faster than the eye could see, and was on her feet, her legs staggered a bit in a combative stance. There were four, no, five of them now. All pale, sickeningly so, and sporting crimson-hued eyes. The smell was overwhelming, so she felt absurdly lightheaded for a moment and could have fainted if her whole body wasn't buzzing with sudden rage and energy.

Spasms shot up her spine, and she growled low in her throat, almost forgetting that it was broad daylight and anyone could have seen them, even in the side alley they were in. Even if there had been witnesses, odds were that no one would believe their story of what could have occurred. Even so, she couldn't risk anything. Secrecy was a must.

"Kill her." It was an order, she was unable to distinguish which man had said it, and they all instantaneously sprang for her. Without any thought, she shifted forms in the blink of an eye.

Her arms lengthened to become legs, her hips stretching thin to accommodate being a quadruped. It was as though the hair burst through her skin as shimmering black fur covered her skin. Her skull stretched and contracted, her jaws growing, teeth elongating to become fangs. As a panther, she could harness the strength within her better.

The feline crouched as though to attack, but was forced to duck to avoid one of them. _Maybe if I just go... no, that wouldn't work – dang it, where did he come from? Ugh, this just isn't working! _She couldn't concentrate, adrenaline couldn't even save her now as she had been caught so thoroughly off guard. Her lips curled back in a grimacing snarl, betraying her frustration.

She had hurt her forearm as a human, but with the Change the injury affected her shoulder instead. When Changed, things didn't always translate to the same spot. A sprained ankle might end up being a sore knee in another form. The fracture had only just begun to heal, the stress she was going through now was delaying her healing process. One of the men nearly latched onto her paw with his teeth, snapping his jaw centimeters away, the air pushed from the action tingling in her toes. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ It was useless. _She_ was useless.

A hand slashed through her other shoulder, tearing through flesh as though it had been claws, not fingers. She hissed in pain, leaping over one of them and into the air, her form shifting once again. Long black feathers replaced the silken fur, her fangs morphing into a beak. She was too large, far too large to go unnoticed, even as an eagle. Just as she was enormous as a wolf, at least when compared to the natural-sized ones, she was enormous as a bird. Even so, she was able to fly just as easily as any other.

She swooped low, hugging the rooftops of buildings, careful to stay out of view of the busier streets nearby.

Her heart pounded violently in her chest, so hard her avian body jerked every so often with the force. She had never taken this form before... yet the flight came easily and instinctively, as she flew faster and faster yet. Exhilarating as the sensation was, she half-feared the strange people would come after again. Of course, they didn't. This didn't help her mood much, knowing she had fled like a coward. _It's better to live to see another day... right?_

Several ravens tried dive-bombing her, cawing loudly and obnoxiously, not liking her presence. They were unfazed by her size, whizzing by her and then circling back up to try again. Elise didn't humor them, she just kept going. They weren't really aiming to hit her, just to try and intimidate her with the fact she was outnumbered. The parallels between these obnoxious birds and the red-eyed people she had left was disconcerting, and she half-considered changing forms once again. No, she wouldn't do that. In the air, she was hard to track, she had better chances of getting farther away.

Away to where? Elise didn't think about that, though. She was too busy focusing on trying to get the hell out of there, even though she had accomplished that well enough. She forced her wings to move even faster, to increase her speed. She was going in a set direction, or at least she had the feeling that she was, but she wasn't even sure where this direction was leading her.

_It doesn't matter. I just need to go._ She glided over a strong wind, a wind that threatened to take her off course.

She could have sworn another wind gusted through, sending her back towards where she had originally been going.

* * *

The rain was weighing her down, now. It soaked through her feathers, and while they were fairly resistant, the sheer weight of the moisture was making her unsteady, especially in these winds. Besides, she was skimming over the treetops, and had no idea if she'd be reaching civilization any time soon.

It was time to change forms again.

She slowed, flapping her wings several times to come to a stop, before swooping down low. This time, it was the opposite. Feathers gave way to fur, and her bones became more dense, her body ripping apart and putting itself back together in an instant.

The newly-Changed black wolf stood still for a moment, stretching her limbs, getting used to the feel of the form and luxuriating in the feel of her muscles.

She raised her head, sniffing the air cautiously. Elise had always loved being in wolf form; she could have sworn that she was always strongest as one. Her sense of smell, hearing, and touch were greatest in this form. She started at a quick lope, moving swiftly through the gloomy forest she now found herself in. Her green eyes were not as luminous as before, as exhaustion was starting to get the better of her. The wolf's stride was a little off, for there was a bit of a hitch in her step as her legs moved more and more sluggishly.

Finally, she stopped at the trunk of a particularly large tree, completely out of breath and drive to keep going, and slumped to the ground. Resting her muzzle on the tip of her tail as she curled up, her eyelids drooped and she gave in to the spell of slumber.

* * *

**A/N**: Just a quick and IMPORTANT note, this should follow BD well enough except that Jacob did _not_ imprint on Nessie. I just get too weirded out at the thought of someone being soulmates with their love's kid. o_O Wouldn't it feel weird? Loving the daughter of your ex? Ehehe. In order to maintain most of the other events in BD, though, in this fic it was Embry who imprinted on Renesmee. I'll try and explain it better later, but basically the situation was different when Jake was going to kill Nessie, and Embry was backing him up but.... yeah. This way, Renesmee is still considered 'safe' from the shape-shifters, and it's a little less weird in my eyes... and Jacob is available. ;D /is a dork


	3. interlude: seth

**CHAIN**

_interlude: seth_

_Something smells weird._ Suspicion was evident in Leah's thoughts, and Seth, naturally, changed direction and began cutting through the forest to try and get to Leah. The link between the pack enabled him to see through her eyes, hear through her ears, and smell through her nose. She was right, there was a new smell, foreign but familiar at the same time. He couldn't remember encountering it before, but it was like part of him was telling him "Remember it!" at the same time, like the scent should have been recognizable. This only puzzled him further, as he tried in vain to pick up the pace, wanting to get there, too.

Leah, of course, didn't wait for her brother. She kept going at her breakneck pace, at a speed that Seth could never come close to achieving. Smugness was radiating from her now, and he was almost a little irritated that he had reminded himself of it, therefore giving her satisfaction. He tried not to think about it, and she, of course, began gloating inwardly about her speed. _Jeez, Leah, no need to rub it in._ She disagreed.

_Holy shit!_ Leah had skidded to a halt in shock, and Seth forced himself back in Leah's mind, wanting to 'see' what was going on.

A jet black wolf was curled up at the trunk of a tree, a little ways away from where Leah had come to a stop, seeming to be sound asleep, oblivious to Leah's presence. It was too large to be natural, actually, it was basically the same size as Leah. Unthinkingly, Seth threw his head back and howled loudly, trying to alert Jacob. _Damn it, Seth! _Leah was immensely angry he had made such a sound, and Seth was momentarily confused. Jake was Alpha, he needed to know... right?

_Whoops, sorry!_ He thought, just as Leah snarled threateningly at the other wolf, who had awoken at Seth's call. Leah had no biting retort, focused now on the stranger. Seth ran faster, incredibly contrite about putting Leah in a potentially bad situation. He tentatively pushed back into Leah's mind.

The stranger had stood, watching Leah with green eyes – no, _really_ green eyes, they were almost glowing! Leah was growling lowly, immediately becoming hostile to the trespasser. Seth was pushed out of Leah's mind for a moment, as Embry took presence in both of their minds. He howled loudly, the sound echoing through the forest. Seth wasn't sure why Embry felt the need to howl like that, but dismissed it.

_What's going on? I heard the howl, Jacob and Quil were both out of range to hear, I think._ Embry was in a better spot for getting closer to where Leah was, but Seth had had a head-start. At least he'd be beating _someone_ there. _Hey, man, it's not a race. Really, what's going on? Leah? This better be important. _They were instantly assaulted by visions of the dhampir Embry was bonded to, who now was, physically, anyway, a preteen. Seth had to physically shake his head to rid himself of the images.Embry looked into Leah's mind, much to her annoyance. _What? Another one? One of Sam's pack? _He immediately jumped to that conclusion, his hackles rising.

_We don't know, Embry. _Seth thought, finally catching up to Leah. He circled around part-way, stepping out from behind some trees to the side of the stranger, who remained perfectly still. Seth was struck at how strange the wolf's eyes were, their strange lightness only amplified in the dim light.

Embry showed up, also circling as to move to a position so that they had formed a triangle around the black wolf. Whoever it was seemed to be startled out of their stupor at the realization he or she was boxed in. S/he whirled around in a 360-degree circle, and Seth could have sworn s/he was sizing them all up.

_He can't honestly think he could take all of us on? Seriously. He's the same size as Leah! _Embry thought, obviously coming to the same conclusion at the way the wolf had almost appraised them with their eyes.

_Hey, dickhead, shut up. _Leah was not impressed with the comparison and what it implied. _I could kick your ass in a heartbeat._

_You think this one's a shape-shifter? Like us? _Seth wondered, ignoring his sister, looking at the wolf curiously.

_Awfully big to be a natural wolf. Besides, look at those eyes._

_Our eyes don't exactly glow, Embry. _Leah didn't want them to compare it to them. She preferred not having anything in common with a potential enemy.

_Should we phase? I bet there's a stash of shorts somewhere... _Embry thought, trying to remember if there was. Seth even pondered the possibility for a moment.

_We should wait for Jake. _Seth decided finally, for he was convinced that the Alpha should be dealing with this situation.

_I say that we_ shouldn't._ If he isn't paying attention, that's his problem. _Leah thought, using her position as Beta to her advantage, asserting dominance over the other two.

_I'm here now._ Jacob had phased just as Leah had decided herself in control of the situation. Relief flooded over Seth, glad that he was here, just as Leah felt something akin to both disappointment and irritation. Leah scoffed inwardly at Seth, thinking him pathetic. Seth chose to ignore that part.

_Well you need to be _here,_ and you needed to be here five minutes ago._ Leah growled softly in irritation, causing the stranger to tense a bit more, if that was even possible. Honestly, Seth wouldn't be surprised if the wolf ended up exploding from the tension in its stance, it was probably coiled tighter than a drum.

A russet-brown blur streaked through the trees, leaping over some of the bushes and landing a foot or so away from Leah. The other three wolves moved a bit to become more of a circle than a triangle, to accomodate the largest shape-shifter.

The black wolf flinched, taking a step back at the entrance of their leader. Embry immediately moved a bit more to block, just in case the stranger decided to run. Seth felt like he had been punched in the stomach – a sensation shared by all – as Jacob's thoughts suddenly seemed to... Seth couldn't really describe it.

_Are you kidding me? _Leah thought in surprise, as they all fought the pull that Jacob was being put through, the pull that made him completely and utterly oblivious to any of them except for who Leah had been ready to attack moments before.

Seth whined softly, before phasing into human form, not wanting to be so... exposed to what had just occurred. Embry and Leah seemed to feel the same, both of them phasing not even a second afterwards.

"Damn it, of all the things to happen while we're all mind-linked! Did not want to be witness to _that._" Leah grumbled, before taking off running, still as a human, probably in search of clothes. Embry followed suit, running in the direction of one of their stashes. While Seth was loathe to just kind of split, Jacob and the stranger were still frozen, still as wolves. Seth hesitated, before deciding that standing around naked wouldn't help anything, and then he began to run.

Jacob was on his own for the moment.

* * *

A/N: I promise that this is the last of the horribly-short chapters! e_e


	4. chapter two

**CHAIN**

_chapter two_

Elise should have been surprised beyond belief when the other wolves shape-shifted. She should have been shocked and maybe even frightened for a moment, panicky, even – she should have began to fled and gotten the hell out of there!

Instead, she found herself unable to look away from the russet-brown wolf before her, her gaze was lost in those warm, dark eyes. It was... hard to describe. She felt inexplicably drawn, bound, even, to this wolf. _He_, she was sure it was a male, suddenly seemed to hold an imaginary string – no, he held tens of hundreds of thousands of strings! Strings wrapped together to form something like a chain. She could almost picture it in her mind's eye, almost see it there before her, tying her to this strange wolf. She could almost see them shimmering and glowing by some strange force in the dim light of the forest.

A bird flew overheard, a gust of air rushing in every which way in its wake. With that _whoosh_ of sound, the spell was broken, though she had a strange sense that it wasn't a permanent break. Cold clarity rushed in, and she looked around, startled by the momentary flurry of activity, even though the bird was long gone.

Her gaze skirted by the male wolf's legs – she didn't dare look back into those eyes, feared getting lost in them again – and she took off as fast as she could. Her legs were almost sluggish, though, loathe to move, as though they had a mind of their own. She wanted to run away, didn't she? Escape. Flee. Find some form of safety as far, far away from here... right?

_No._

A faint whisper in the back of her mind, rich and silky smooth, the quietest of sounds but more effective than the loudest ones she'd ever heard. Her sensitive ears, ears that could hear almost everything in the vicinity, could hear the steady drumming of the wolf. He was pursuing her.

A ghost of fear cloaked her heart, momentarily, as she launched herself over a fallen tree, hitting the ground running without hindering her stride in the least. She was speed, she was agility. She felt like she could run forever and never pause for breath, she felt like she could run past the ends of the earth and never feel her legs burn from overuse, she felt like she could do anything.

A stream was coming up ahead. She could almost feel the cool air around it and could easily hear the rush of the icy water. Sailing over it, she stole a glance over her shoulder to see glimpse her pursuer. She didn't need to; she could hear exactly where he was relative to her position. But she wanted to, for some unexplained reason, she felt the need to look back at him. It was more as though she were making sure that he was following rather than seeing how much of a head start she had on him, oddly enough.

Whipping around the trunk of a tree, picking up her pace and zig-zagging through the forest, she breathed deep, trying to write all of the glorious smells into her memory forever as she moved as though trying to lose him, even though she wasn't running near as fast as she had the potential to.

Without warning, Elise stopped. He came up by her, skidding to a halt, jamming his front legs into the ground to brake.

He was a stranger; he was a potential threat. And yet... he was neither. She didn't know who he was, only that deep inside her she knew he was like her, of multiple forms, and that he was... hers.

They were both still, regarding each other, studying each other.

Almost shyly, she allowed herself to look into his eyes again, willing to take the plunge again for whatever reason. She could feel the chains, again, but they were lighter than air and did not weigh her down in the slightest, or would not have if they had been physical. Intangible as they were, they were no less real than her own self, the ground beneath her paws, and the male standing before her. The string-chains were far stronger, though, now, and they were really, truly pulling at her. Not her body, no, but... her soul? Her spirit? Her mind? All of that?

Her questions were cut short as her breath caught in her throat. Uncertainty bubbled within her for the scantest of moments, and then...

She was not alone.

In her mind, she was not the only one there. _He_ was suddenly there as well, a there-but-not-there presence in her mind, around her mind, by her mind, all within her mind.

She could go into his mind, their mind, now, too.

_I'm Jacob._ She could feel his mental grin. Elise could have sworn that she was grinning inside, too, right back at him... somehow.

_Elise._ She "replied." It was not anything like normal speech, or scripted thought. Thoughts were far from neat, they were tangled in some places, clearer in others. Like fish in the ocean, maybe, you could see so many fish in a school but it was hard to focus on just one, so many things are thought every instant, some just traces of whispers and others as clear as day. Those ones, the clear ones, were like dolphins, swimming around the school of fish. She could remember watching them in nature videos as a child, ones played at the elementary schools, occasionally. _Don't mock me!_ She thought, almost peevishly, at his amusement at her analogy. _I just want to understand..._

_How does relating thinking to _fish _make you understand?!_ Incredulity laced his "tone" of this particular "dolphin," but it was lighthearted and not serious._  
_

Feeling oddly confident, now, Elise took one step forward, then another. He didn't move, watching her intently. One more step, she took, before flinging her weight into his legs, as though aiming to catch him off guard, which was now impossible, what with their minds linked. A loud "Oof" rushed out of his chest as she bowled him over, and she knew he was _letting_ her have the upper hand for a moment, for there was no way she could have managed to knock him over, petite as she was in comparison.

She'd never felt... playful. It just wasn't an emotion she normally exhibited, she liked to keep herself under control. But now... right now, she could see the appeal in messing around, not being serious...

Nipping once at the fur around his neck, she sprang away, practically prancing away, once again inviting him to a chase.

And, again, he obliged.

* * *

Night had arrived. The forest was now blanketed in with shadows, for the moonlight was unable to penetrate the forests' thick branches.

Elise did not mind, she always liked the cool air that darkness brought.

_All the better for running in._ She agreed with this sentiment, though reclined back on her haunches, feeling a bit of tiredness lurking, like a shadow around the corner, not too far away. _You're tired? Let's go!_

She was momentarily confused. _Do you live around here? We could just go there if you want. Or my place._ The thing about thinking was that there weren't any awkward pauses, per se, but you could _feel_ the embarrassment in its place. Amusing as it may have been a few moments ago, she had sobered at his first question.

_I don't live here. I ran here. _Where was "here?" Thoughts swirled in her head, filling in the blanks for him, and she hoped he would fill in the ones for _her_, too.

Surprise was clear in him. _Alaska?! You're from _Alaska_? That's a long way to run!_ She corrected him. _You flew? In a plane – bird? What do you mean you were a... bird?_

_Can't you change into one, too?_

_No! _It was almost disorienting, how quickly they were firing questions and answers at each other, with the middleman, the vocal cords, being out of the game._  
_

_Are you sure?_

_Why wouldn't I be? _She wasn't sure how he wouldn't be sure, either.

_But how can I change into one then? What can you change into?_

_Wolf._

_That's it?_

_Yeah. You change into other things?_

_Yeah, I do._

_Really?_

_Yeah._

_Can you do it now?_ He was so excited, looking at her expectantly, before remembering her weariness. _That can wait._ She was struck by how easily he let it go, completely switching mental gears. _You can stay with me. If we just phase now – oh, right, clothes. We have a few stashes, maybe you'll fit into something of Leah's._

_Leah's? _Images of a dark-skinned girl fluttered through Elise's mind, er, his mind, too, their mind. She was also a shape-shifter and changed into a grey wolf similar in size to Elise. She recognized her as one of the ones they had seen earlier. _She's the one who looked ready to fight me.I can't blame her, though._

_Come on, there's one not far from here_. He loped forward a few paces, waiting to make sure that she was following, once she took off at a run, they matched each other in pace. She sped ahead, learning the route through his mind, from his memory._ That's cheating!_

_Is it?_ Elise taunted, coming to a swift halt by the tree with a broken branch, obscuring a canvas bag in the shadows. She knew instantly that this was the bag they were looking for. He was barely an eye-blink behind her, and she was disappointed she hadn't gotten as much of a head start as she had hoped she had.

He grabbed the bag in his mouth, careful to hold it gently, and tilted his head, letting various clothing items fall out of it. Tossing a pair of black shorts behind some bushes, he then rifled through the rest as best as a canine nose could. A T-shirt and another pair of shorts were the best he could do for the moment, but Elise was extremely appreciative, picking them up in her mouth when he dropped them at her paws.

Dashing behind a tree, she let herself burst back into her normal form at long last, trading four legs for two.

* * *

**A/N**: yeah this took for-fucking-ever to write. And it's still crappy. I'm sorry. I guess I lied about that last one being the last of the short ones. =P I'm hoping to actually have stuff going on in the next chapter, but it's too much fun exploring an imprint and what it might feel like... things won't be sunshine 24/7, don't worry, I'll find a way to weave in some conflict, just give me a chance...! You've got to rise up to fall, am I right?

by the way, this isn't going to be a long story at all, just a warning. I don't know how long it will be, though, I think there's still at least a couple of chapters I'd need to write out before I figure out what I'll be doing length-wise.

reviews are lovely!


End file.
